


Bonfire

by Jumina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Complete, Fanfiction, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Manga & Anime, One Shot, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumina/pseuds/Jumina
Summary: A short story in which Tanaka, Nishinoya and their friend Arisa (Fem!OC) decide to make a little "bonfire" in her garden, but not everything goes as planned.





	Bonfire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ! This is an original story I previously published on quotev ! I hope that I didn't make too much mistakes, and if it's the case, please be indulgent, english is not my first language :) If something is not clear in the text please let me know ! 
> 
> Also, warning : there's slight swearing at the very end !

At the end of the day, the idea they've had before summer holidays wasn't exactly what you can call « a good idea ». Burning their exam papers seemed to be a very nice thing to do -salvatory, even!-. Being able to see these these ignominious things worthy of the flames of hell, after weeks of pain and suffering while studying to try to get a decent grade.

Still, they had this brilliant idea, and put their plan into action without really worrying about the potential problems that their little bonfire could (and would) cause. But soon enough, the delight of their happy little barbecue of exam sheets quickly turned into a widespread panic, and what seemed to be a harmless little fire, became big enough for the stake.

 

\- W..w... water !, struggled Arisa to articulate, with a horrified expression on her face.

 

Tanaka was already heading into the house with big strides while Nishinoya had a similar panicked expression on his face, unbuttoning his shirt at the same time. Arisa thought that this was really not the time to undress. And especially not in front of her. Fortunately, he was wearing a something else underneath. With the help of this same shirt, Nishinoya was trying to smother the flames -which wasn't really working-

A few moments later, Tanaka came back with a huge bucket full of water and hurried to spill it on the flames which almost instantly died out. Arisa Arisa extinguished the remaining ones with her foot.

Apparently, the few precautions they had taken, that is, to put a few rocks together to form a circle to prevent their campfire from spreading into the garden, hadn't been very useful, to say the least. The grass below simply no longer existed and and the soil was completely charred.

 

\- My parents are gonna burn me down! said Arisa, noting the damage caused to her poor lawn.

\- That's clearly what's going to happen. added Tanaka

\- Yeah.. definately.. continued Nishinoya

 

They looked again at the piece of burnt lawn that was still smoking a few meters away. It seemed to them that it was still making a lot of smoke for an extinguished fire -after all they didn't know much about fires-.

 

\- Arisa, I think that I didn't have time to close the door before I came back to turn this thing off... said Tanaka, with a serious face.

 

Silence.

 

\- ...The smoke alarm... added Nishinoya

 

Without needing to say a word more, the three of them headed towards the house at a brisk pace. The terrace door had indeed remained open (at the same time, no one would have thought to close it when the grass was literally on fire), and the fire alarm went off when they arrived on the terrace. Even from outside, the noise was deafening. Once inside, Arisa tried to unplug the smoke detector, which almost pierced her eardrums. It was a more complicated task than it seemed, since it had to be removed from the ceiling, which was quite high and get the batteries removed.

Once the noise stopped, they looked at each other. All their energy seemed to have been sucked out of their bodies.

 

\- The good thing is that, at least... there is not a trace of the tests left, Arisa said, coming down from the chair she had used to almost tear off remove the smoke detector from the ceiling.

 

***

 

All three sat in the living room; Arisa was sitting on the floor, leaning against the coffee table and Nishinoya against the couch beside Arisa, while Tanaka was slumped on the sofa. They remained silent for a few minutes, slowly realizing that they had just avoided what could have been a real disaster.

Arisa glanced at her friends, Nishinoya was holding his rolled up shirt on his lap, or what was left of it. Once, it was a green-check shirt but now, not so much anymore. It was more black than green and most likely had holes in it in several places. Arisa felt bad, Nishinoya rarely wore anything other than his famous kanji t-shirts (he even wore one under his shirt); and their idea may have cost him the only one he owned!

 

\- I'll buy you another one, Noya. said Arisa, pointing to the shirt held on his lap.

 

Nishinoya laughed heartily. He remained true to himself, even though his clothes had partially disintegrated and his friend's house had almost -but only almost- nearly burned down.

 

\- Don't worry about that! It didn't really match my style anyway! He said, his usual big smile on his face

 

Tanaka laughed while strongly supporting Nishinoya's words, and pointing out to him the obvious magnificence of his style. They discussed the fact that Nishinoya had an innate sense of clothing style, and that he was inevitably « stylin » 90% of the time.

 

\- Except for the time when you—, Arisa began

\- The time when I did nothing at all ! Nishinoya said, raising his voice a little bit

\- Are you saying that didn't happen, that one time you—, continued Tanaka, making fun of Nishinoya

\- Absolutely!

\- Yet I remember it VERY well, chuckled Arisa

\- Yeah, me too, added Tanaka

\- You can't hide anything from us, especially since we were there when it happend, she said, shrugging her shoulders

 

The concerned one pretended to pout before the three of them burst out laughing in unison. Laughter that stopped when Arisa's expression changed completely. The mention of these secrets reminded her that there was something that probably would not remain completely secret indefinitely. And there was someone who had some mysterious gifts for guessing this kind of stuff. This person has this habit of coming during the afternoon for ~~forced~~ study sessions (or at least, he was more willing to study than they were). A sudden anxious feeling ran through her body.

 

\- Guys, what's today's day..? she asked

\- Thursday... Nishinoya replied, his face getting more and more serious

 

Oh no, really, it really couldn't get any worse. Ennoshita was about to join them ~~to force them~~ to study (mostly to avoid them getting even lower grades than those just reduced to ashes a few minutes earlier), which meant that he he would probably want to take a look at their exams in order to know what to work on first (and to be even more desperate than he already was). The problem was that these copies unfortunately no longer existed, that the house smelled like smoke, that Nishinoya no longer had a shirt, and that Ennoshita was no fool. He would know. It was inevitable. He had been used to it for too long to be surprised by the silly things they were doing, but that didn't stop him from being exasperated to the fullest extent.

For Arisa, the punishment he was going to give them would surely be even worse than his parents' when they will found out that they had improvised a barbecue of school related papers in the garden, and maybe even worse than getting scolded by the dance teacher and having to do some extra legs and back stretches (she still had chills just thinking about it ~~and it's not every day that you get yelled at in Russian~~ )

 

\- We're going to get killed, Tanaka announced, in a solemn voice

\- My friends, it was an honour to have met you," added Arisa with the same tone.

\- We'll meet again in the afterlife, Nishinoya concluded.

 

The doorbell rang. Had the time of their death come ? They were far too young to die. Arisa walked slowly towards the door, having the vague impression of going to the gallows - dying beaten with a notebook was quite similar for her. When she opened the door, she was not surprised to see Ennoshita standing in front of her, his face more or less inexpressive (as usual). He glanced over Arisa's shoulder, and saw his two other friends (and teammates) who were behaving in a very suspicious way. His gaze turned back to Arisa again, then he sighed.

  
\- What the **hell** have you done this time ?


End file.
